Kaamelott : The return of Morgane
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: La fée Morgane vient un nouvelel fois pour parler avec le roi. Suite de Morgane strike back


KAAMELOTT: The return of Morgane

Le roi Arthur prend son petit déjeuner sous sa tente de campagne. Il est attablé, dans son assiette se trouvent divers fruits. Il épluche une pomme en chantonnant.  
- Mon petit oiseau naaanaa… a la volette… naaanaa Soudain il sursaute en voyant une forme entourée d'un halo lumineux apparaître sur la chaise face à lui.  
- Arthur! J'ai à vous parler, déclare la fée Morgane.  
- Non mais ça ne va pas de surgir comme ça!! Ne me dites pas que je suis sur le point de crever, car je vais me blesser mortellement en épluchant une pomme.  
- Euh!! Non pourquoi?  
- Vous me soulagez! Car là vous avez failli me faire mourir de trouille en surgissant comme ça!  
Le roi pose la pomme et le couteau pour plus de sécurité.  
- Donc, reprend la fée. Comme je vous le disais, j'ai à vous parler.  
- Encore! Mais c'est une idée fixe chez vous!  
- Il faut dire que la dernière fois vous ne m'avez pas du tout écouté.  
- La dernière fois, dit le roi en réfléchissant. Ah!! Oui!!! En effet, s'exclame-t-il en montrant avec sa main que cela lui est revenu en mémoire. C'est pas faux!  
- Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je viens de dire?  
- Hein, s'étonne Arthur. Mais si pourquoi?  
- Euh! Non rien. Donc vous êtes prés à m'écouter?  
- Oui. Mais dites, cela n'aurait pas été plus simple d'attendre que je sois de retour à Kaamelott? D'autant plus qu'on plie nos gaules et que trace jusqu'au château dans quelques heures!  
- C'est-à-dire, j'étais de passage dans le coin. J'en ai profité.  
- De passage dans le coin, s'étonne le roi. Et pourquoi donc étiez-vous dans le coin?  
- Il fallait que je m'entretienne avec un de vos chevaliers.  
- Quoi??? Lequel?  
- Vous comprendrez qu'il y a une sorte de secret dans ma démarche.  
- OK en gros cela ne me concerne pas, fait Arthur avec dédains. D'accord, je vous écoute alors, annonce-t-il en se plaquant contre son dossier.  
- Je suis venu vous parler d'Avalon.  
Le roi grimace.  
- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
Arthur soupire.  
- Donc, comme vous le savez. Le jour où vous serez mortellement blessé, je viendrais vous chercher pour vous conduire agonisant sur l'île d'Avalon et patati et patata. Ça, c'est le folklore. En réalité, je viendrais vous chercher pour vous conduire sur l'île pour que vous finissiez vos jours tranquilles dans un lieu calme, une sorte de retraite entourée d'autres personnes ayant un destin exceptionnel. Sinon y'a le voyage qui est pas marrant. Surtout la traverser quand la mer est agitée, c'est un coup à gerber ses tripes, sinon c'est sympa.  
- Hé ben! Encore une chance. Et c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire?  
- Oui!  
- Sire, crie Perceval en entrant dans la tente.  
Le chevalier se tourne vers le roi.  
- Désolé Sire. J'ignorais que vous n'étiez pas seul!  
- Pas seul, s'étonne le roi. Vous la voyez, demande-t-il en désignant la fée. Vous la connaissez?  
- Oui.  
- Mais… Comment?  
- Elle est venue me parler hier soir dans ma tente!  
Arthur se retourne vers Morgane.  
- C'est lui que vous êtes venu voir?  
- En effet, comme je vous l'ai dit. J'étais venu voir un de vos chevaliers et il s'avère que c'est le chevalier Perceval. En tout cas, c'est loupé pour le côté secret.  
- Mais pourquoi lui?  
- Que voulez-vous, les dieux m'ont envoyé, car il est promis à un brillant avenir.  
- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, confirme le roi.  
- Donc lui aussi a sa place à Avalon.  
- Quoi?? Ne me dites pas que même mort ou mourant, je vais devoir me le coltiner à Avalon!  
- Si, fait la fée avec un mouvement de tête.  
Le roi se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main droite.  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça!  
- En plus, ça a l'air sympa comme coin pour des vacances! Non, ajoute Perceval.

Le lendemain à l'auberge «Des deux renards», les chevaliers Perceval et Karadoc boivent une coupe de vin.  
- Je vous ai pas raconté, fait Perceval.  
- Ben non!  
- Hier, j'ai vu la sœur du roi.  
- La sœur du roi, réfléchit Karadoc. J'ignorais qu'il avait une sœur.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Et alors?  
- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Mais il semblerait qu'elle viendra me chercher pour me conduire sur une île pour me remettre en forme le jour ou je serais mortellement blessé au combat. En plus, je serais en compagnie du roi.  
- Blessé au combat! Et bien! Ca risque d'être dans longtemps.  
- Oui! Vu que lors des combats, je me positionne où il y a le moins de danger. J'ai plus de chance de me blesser en épluchant une pomme! Tiens!  
Perceval repose sa coupe et attrape une pomme sur la table. Il saisit un couteau et se prépare à l'éplucher.  
Karadoc pose une main sur son bras.  
- Attention!  
- Vous avez raison, il faut être prudent, fait Perceval en lâchant le couteau pour mordre dans le fruit.

FIN

Entre mythe et réalité: Selon la légende, le roi Arthur serait mort dans l'île d'Avalon qui serait pour certains historiens l'Abbaye de Glastonbury où il se serait réfugié chez sa sœur Morgane après son combat contre son neveu Mordred.  
Un peu de culture ne fait pas de mal.  
KAAMELOTT: The return of Morgane

- 1 - 


End file.
